Total Drama: True Colors 4
Chris McLean takes 16 all new contestans to Camp Wawanakwa, which is now cleaned up, to compete in even crazier challenges than last season! There will be alliances, friendships, conflicts, relationships, and best of all.... DRAMA! And this time... it's women versus men! At the final 9, the teams will merge, and every contestant eliminated from then onto the final three will be jury members. Plus, this season has a completely new format, which will be detailed on.... Who will win and join Scott, Indie, and Scarlet after their Season One, Season Two, and Season Three victories?? Contestants Contestant History Voting History Episode 1 - Newbies Chat (1) Chris: Welcome to the island, everyone! Chat and get to know each other! ' Patrice: *looks around* Wow, it's really great to be here, guys! :D Jordan: Sure *walks to the cabins* so we're sleeping here Christian? Tiffany: *Looks around* Ugh! I still can't believe they wouldn't let my butler come! It's so unfair! Portia: *arrives* This island is so cute. :) Tiffany: This island is so nasty! I'm suing, I hope you know! Ugh! My daddy will destroy you, Chris! Jordan: *goes inside the cabins and takes a deep breath* Ah the smell of woods, just like home. *get's a deer head out of his bag and hangs it on the wall* Tiffany: Making me stay here? *Sighs* There better be money in this for ME! And I mean.... MEEEEEEEE! *Looks at cabins* Are you kidding me? We have to stay in there? Ah! No! Jordan: *walks out of the guys cabin* Yeah lady out open in the woods. *spits on the ground* Tiffany: You're sick! Ugh! Vic: Oh quit your whining! God, I've beaten the crap out of scrawny punks who don't complain as much as you do! Tiffany: YOU, SHUT IT! I don't care who you've 'beaten up!' NO ONE CARES! I HOPE YOU GO FALL DOWN SOME STAIRS! Also... MY DADDY WILL SUE YOUR ***! *Laughs demonically* Vic: *he raises an eyebrow* Really? Great we got a spoiled rich brat over here who doesn't even know how the law works. Considering the threat you threw my way would be grounds for me suing you. I can tell you're gonna be a joy to talk to. Tiffany: Spoiled little brat? I know how the law works. And... I HATE YOU! You know... you could just get out of here... NOW! >.> Vic: *he chuckles a bit to himself* Wow, don't take much to get you rilled up, does it princess? Brendan: Ello' peeps. Tiffany: *To Vic* No... it doesn't... AND WHEN I GET RILED UP, I DESTROY ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY! Oh wait, I DO THAT ALL THE TIME! Challenge (1) '''Chris: Tonight's challenge will take place TODAY, SATURDAY, DECEMBER 21ST AT 9 PM EST. ' '''Chris: For today's challenge, you guys will obviously be competing individually. The winner of this challenge will nominate two contestants from each team for elimination. For today, you will have to do a sequence of challenge, here is the order you must execute the challenge in: *'*runs out into water*' *'*swims to buoy*' *'*swims back*' *'*empties puzzle pieces*' *'*begins puzzle*' *'*prepares to finish puzzle*' *'*finishes puzzle*' *'*raises flag and wins*' You all even get your own special sections too, which only YOU can edit in. READY..... SET.... GO! YOU MUST DO THIS IN SEPERATE POSTS. ' Angeline's Thread Brendan's Thread Cassidy's Thread Cassidy :*runs into water * come on Clyde leave me alone Daniel's Thread Jordan's Thread Jordan: YEAH YA'LL *runs into the water* Jordan: *swims to buoy* Jordan: *swimming back* eventhought this was completely useless it was nice! Loni's Thread Loni: MY PLASTIC SURGERIES WON'T BRING ME DOWN *runs out to water* Loni: *Swims to Buoy* Loni: *Swims back* Loni: *empties puzzle pieces* Mack's Thread Mark's Thread Mark: I didn't understand what to do...but ok *runs out into water* Mustachio's Thread Mustachio:Our lives have led to this my friends *falls face first into the water and aimlessly floats out into the water* *gurgles* Patrice's Thread Pixie's Thread Portia's Thread Portia: *runs out into water* Portia: *swims to buoy* Tiffany's Thread Tiffany: THERE BETTER BE MONEY IN THIS FOR ME! *Runs out into water* Tiffany: *Swims to buoy* Tiffany: *Swims back* Tiffany: *Empties puzzle pieces* Tiffany: *Begins puzzle* Tiffany: *Prepares to finish puzzle* Tiffany: *Finishes puzzle* Tiffany: *Raises flag and wins* Trevor's Thread Tylah's Thread Vic's Thread '*runs out into water* *swims to buoy* *swims back* *empties puzzle pieces* *begins puzzle* *prepares to finish puzzle* *finishes puzzle* *raises flag and wins* Chris: Vic wins IMMUNITY! Vic, you must now nominate 2 males and 2 females for elimination. Cassidy: of course and I'm gonna be nominated because I'm weird Vic: I'll nominate Mark, Mack, Tylah and... Cassidy, cause you just jinxed yourself. Sorry guys I can't really make a straight up decision since I ain't gotten to know most of ya yet. Sorry y'all. Cassidy : of course Trevor: (sighs) even though i didn't really do anything, i'm pretty tired... Chris: Alright. Mark, Mack, Tylah, and Cassidy are all nominated for eviction, and none of those four are not allowed to vote, nor is Vic unless there is a tie. As for the rest of you, you have to either e-mail me your vote at my email, npd1998812@gmail.com with the title of the email, "Vote", and cast your vote. You have until 9:37 PM EST tomorrow, Sunday, December 22 to cast your vote for either Mack, Mark, Tylah, or Cassidy. Vic: Yo like I said, it's nothing personal. Besides you were the one getting down on yourself. If anything this should tell you to stop assuming stuff ya don't know. Mustachio:*coughs out a small fish* I have won! *hugs a tree tightly* Trevor: tree hugger maybe? Cassidy:* whispers to Trevor* maybe he's lost Mack: OH NO! I'm gonna get eliminated D: WHY! Daniel: Already? Category:Current